I don't want him ,i want you
by angeleyes452
Summary: Max and Logan are on a date at crash but Max ends up dancing with Alec and spends the night at his place. This causes two green monsters Asha and Logan trying to split them up. Will the be successful? MA plz R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya everyone this is for all you Alec and Max shippers out there. This story is dedicated to DA4life. I hope you like it. People check out her profile her stories are fab and she loves reviews hint! Hint!**_

_**I don't want him i want you!**_

Cindy, Herbal, Sketchy and Alec were around their usual table at Crash. Max and Logan were at a seperate table of their own, on the platform next to the dancefloor.

"I'm going to get some fresh air" Logan said as he stood up.

"Okay" Max nodded

"I'll be right back" Logan kissed Max hand and left. Max wandered over to her group of friends

"Hey boo" Cindy greeted her best friend

"Hey girl, What's up?" Max replied

"Nothing much Original Cindy's missing her girl" Cindy said

"I've only been gone four hours... i missed you too" Max commented

"Hello Maxie. Where's roller boy?" Alec approached with a pitcher.

"Getting fresh air, smart ass" Max smiled

"See there's that thing about my ass again, Maxie" Alec returned the smile.

"What ever you need to tell yourself" Max laughed. OC looked at Alec then nodded towards Max knowing Alec liked her.

"Maxie dance with me please" He took the hint from Cindy.

"What have you done wrong now?" Max asked he stood up

"Nothing, i'm just being a gentleman" he answered holding his hand out for hers

"Your no gentleman, Alec" Max smiled and took his hand

"That hurts Maxie" he laughed and lead her to the dancefloor. They daned to a few songs not realising Logan was back but he left in an angry mood.

Once the song finished before Crash finished for the night Alec looked down at Max in his arms. Their eyes locked Alec began to close the small amount of space between them. Max stretched up on her tip toes until their lips locked and met for a slow and tender kiss. Max was the first to pull away.

"No, i shouldn't have done that" Max muttered

"I'm sorry" Alec replied

Max wasn't really sure how she ended up in Alecs bed but she was happy to wake up by his side. Max smiled up at him then got out of the bed to notice she was wearing on of Alec t-shirts. She smelled the top it has Alecs scent all over it.

"Maxie i don't smell" Alec gently pulled her waist so she sat on the edge og the bed.

"No, you don't. It has you scent on it" Max smiled and brushed her lips against his.

"Oh i see and you love the way i smell" Alec smiled and hugged her.

"Yes i do" Max agreed then pulled away to stand up.

"I guess that's us finished" Alec said looking hurt.

"I don't know. I'm only going for a glass of milk, Do you want one?" she asked and Alec nodded.

Max went to get two glasses of milk then returned to the bedroom

"How did i get here?" Max asked

"You willingly come with me when i asked if you wanted to stay over. Thanks. Cindy had to take Herbal and sketchy home" Alec took a sip of the milk Max had just given him.

"Oh" was the only thing Max could say.

"You can't remember?" Alec was surprised and Max nodded.

"And you thought" Alec started

"Yeah i guess i kinda did" Max knew what he ment.

"Maxie i wouldn't do that to you. I would never force you into anything and i would personally wait until you would remember it" Alec told her taking her hand in his.

"I know i just...i don't know" Max sighed and finished her milk and placed the glass next to Alecs empty one on the bed side table.

"Don't know what? Maxie" Alec asked as she cuddled up to him.

"What to think, what to say, what do do"she answered

"Just follow your instincts and you heart" Alec adviced softly laying a kiss on her forehead.

"That's part of the problem" Max informed him

"How come?" he asked holding her closer.

"Well lately me instincts are ultra advanced more than they normaly are... my instincts tell me i shouldd be with my own kind but my heart says not to incase i get hurt" Max answered

"So what your saying is when your with me your instincts are advanced cause i'm a transgenic aswell but you don't want to get hurt in the process" Alec said

"Pretty much" Max replied

"I wont hurt you Maxie" Alec whispered in her ear.

"I know" she answered

"I'm going for a shower. Make yourself at home" Alec told her as he flung the bed covers off him.

"Okay" Max lay down where he had been laying and closed her eyes.

"Don't go back to sleep" he tickled her.

"Alec,stop,stop. Okay i won't go back to sleep" she giggled then he stopped tickling her. She watched as he grabbed a few clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Max dragged herslef out of bed, got changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She wandered into the living room where Alec kept his piano she glanced over at the bathroom door then began to play and softly sing a song expression her feelings.

"Story of my life, searching for the right,

but it keeps avoiding me, sorrow in my soul,

cause it seems wrong really loves me company"

"He's more than a man, an this is more than love,

the reason this guy is blue, the clouds are rolling in,

two of them just can't be true"

"An i know that he knows i'm unfaithful,

and it kills him inside. To know that i'm happy with some other guys"

"I can see him dying, I don't wanna do this anymore,

i don't wanna be the reason why, everytime i walk out the door,

i see him die a little more inside, i don't wanna hurt him anymore,

i don't wanna take away his life"

When Max finished she burried her head in her hands and let out a much need sigh. Max was unaware of Alec walking up behind her.

"Maxie.. i love you and i can't lose you to Logan, to an ordinary" Alecs eyes pourin into Maxs as he sat on the chair next to her as she had moved to make space for him to sit down.

"Your not going to lose me Alec...cause i'm madly in love with you" Max took hi hand in hers and smiled at him.

"And Logan?" he asked

"I love him as a friend but thats alland i'll tell him that later" Max asnwered and Alecleaned down to kiss her passionately.

"I love to hear you sing, your good" Alec smiled

"Thanks and since i sang a song, i think you should put you musical talent to some good use and play me something"Max returned the smiled

"Anything for my Maxie" he said then began toplay her a sweet tune on the piano.

Love it? Hate it? Not really sure? Please let me know. Kelly xx.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alec i'm going out won't be long" Max whispered into his ear as he was asleep.

"Where are you rushing off to?" he asked as he sat up and looked at her

"Somewhere" she smiled as she loved how cute he looked when he was tired and brushed her lips against his.

"Your going back to him aren't you and leaving me" Alec looke hurt thinking Max would leave him for Logan, an ordinary.

"No, i'm not babe. I love you and only you. I'm going to Logans to tell him to leave me alone and that i'm with you" she replied then replayed his words in her head. "I can't believe you'd think that of me, Alec your such an ass" Max spat as she got up and headed for the door. She opened it but Alec slammed it shut leaning against it so Max couldn't open it again.

"Let me out" she ordered looking up at him

"Max what i said...i wasn't thinking i'm sorry" Alec apologiesed

"It's easy to say your sorry but do you actually mean it?" Max asked

"Yes..i thought" he tried to explain but Max cut him off

"You thought i was gonna leave you for Logan...how many times do i have to tell you i don't want him" Max replied

"I don't wanna argue with you Maxie. I really am sorry. It was stupid of me to think that" he wrapped his arms around her.

"Then why did you?" Max still wasn't hugging him back

"I guess it's cause my lifes so perfect waking up to you beside me each morning is like a dream i had ever since i first walked into your cell at Manticore and i keep thinking something so special can't last that something will happen and you'll leave me" he answered as Max hugged him back.

"I'm not going anywhere Alec" Max looked up at him

"I love you" he told her smiling

"right back at ya" she returned the smiled

"Max i want you to be careful around Logan" Alec said

"Alec, he's only human" Max laughed

"Yeah but roller boys mad" Alec replied with a smile.

"I won't be long" Max informed him

"Okay. Do you want some company?" Alec asked

"No thanks, i gotta do this on my own" Max answered

"Alright" he understood and he watched Max leave before he dragged himself out of bed.

Max strolled into Logans apartment and walked over to where he always was next to his computer.

"Hey" Max greeted

"Hey" Logan simply replied not turning to face Max both of them remained silent thinking of what to say next.

"Why did you dance with Alec when your supposed to be with me?" Logan broke the silence angerly

"What's got stuck up your ass. You left and Alec asked me to dance. The whole three hours we sat there you didn't once ask me if i wanted to dance" Max snapped

"You never said you wanted to and how dare you dance with another guy when your seeing me" Logan stood up and faced her.

"How dare i.. We're not seeing each other it was only a date to see if i had feelings for you but i don't" Max hissed her fists curled up into balls at her side.

"You love him don't you...you love Alec" Logan replied angerly

"Yes" Max confessed

"You cheated on me with him"Logan lost control of his anger and slapped Max across the face. She automatically punched him near his eye.

"I didn't cheat on you as we weren't a couple to begin with" Max retorted

"How dare you. How dare you Max" he yelled at her and grabbed a small metal knife which was on his computer desk and Max didn't notice as he tired it stab her in the stomach only she moved her arm to grab the knife at the last moment but failed as it left a large bloody slash on her arm.

"If i can't have you then no one will. You should be with me Max not him..he's transgenic filth, your transgenic filth" Logan shouted this was the last straw for Max she looked at Logan then blurred behind him and hit his head hard. He then fell to the ground as he was knocked out.

Love it? Hate it? Please please let me know. Kelly xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Max sneaked into Alecs aparmentand headed straight for the bathroom knowing that's where Alec kept the first aid kit in a small cupboard.

"Maxie is that you?" Alec called brom the kitchen

"Yeah, i'll be out in a minute" she replied locking the bathroom door.

"You okay in there? How come i can smell blood?" he asked standing outside the door

"It's just a nose bleed" she lied trying to clean her arms

"Open the door" he ordered knowing Max was hiding something

"I'll be out in aminuted" she replied annoyed

"Open the door now Max or i'll break it down" he warned her. Slowly Max opened the door and let him in. His eyes scanned her body checking for injuries finding two.

"Max.." he whsipered looking down at her. Max looked up at him and he knew something had happened as Max was wearing the emotionless Manticore mask the one he hated so much. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers then Max pulled away and hugged him. Alec wrapped his arms around her the two transgenics stayed like this for about five minutes. Max sighed as all he anger and hate melted away. Alec pulled away and looked at her arm.

"Here let me clean that for you" Alec said softly then he began to clean the wound on her arm. Then placed a bandage over it to keep it protected from infection.

"Thanks" Max finally spoke up as Alec cleaned the small cut on her face.

"What happened?" Alec asked

"I went over to Logans" she answered knowing he meant how did she get hurt.

"That's not what i ment and you know it"Alec replied as he packed away the first aid kit then watched her waiting for an answer.

"Fine. I cut my arm on the wall and jammed my head in a door, happy not?" Max answered finally dropping the Manticore mask even though it was only for a few seconds Alec could see the hurt and anger in her deep brown eyes. Max walked into the living room followed by Alec.

"Max.."he whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder, Max stopped walking and slowly turned round to face him.

"Please tell me what's wrong? What's upset you?" he asked taking both hands in his.

"Nothing" she lied then their eyes locked and the Manticore mask quickly began to crumble then tears filled her brown eyes.

"Hey..shh it's okay Maxie...it's okay to cry" he pulled her into a hug as he seen her fight back the tears and Max struggled to break free but Alec wouldn't left her.

Max once told him that she feels safe, warm and loved in his arms. Over time Alecs come to notice that when Max is hurting and needs to talk but refuses to admit it he can wrap his arms around her and some how she opens up to him.

"Let go of me Alec" she hissed as she tried to punch him in the chestbut he still held her there. She fought back the tears.

"It's okay to cry when your hurting Maxie" he whispered softly into her ear.

"No, it's not, i'm a soldier i'm supposed to be unbreakable and show no emotions that's what everyone expects"Max said finding it harder and harder to fight back the gathering tears.

"You also human Max and we have emotions" Alec replied and Max left the tears fall down her cheeks as she cried into his shoulder and returned the hug. Alec placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry i got you all wet" Max sniffed as she rubbed Alecs blue t-shirt where her tears had landed.

"It's alright" he replied as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

Alec scooped Max up in his arms and smiled at the shocked look on her face. "Where to princess?" he smiled

"Our bedroom" she returned the smile. He obeyed and placed Max down on the bed, Alec lay next to her.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" he asked softly not forcing her. Max just shook her head. Then rested it on his chest and entwined her fingers with his. They sat there in each others arms surrounded by a comfortable silence.

"You know what upset me the most...he said he loved me then called me transgenic filth" Max broke the silence.

"He what" Alec looked at her hoping it wasn't true but the hurt in her eyes said other wise.

"He hit you didn't he?" Alec added looking at Maxs wounds.

"Yes but at least panda boy has a killer headache" Max answered

"I'm gonna go have words with him for laying his hands on my Max" Alec muttered to himself as he began to sit up but Max pushed him back down.

"No, Alec you'll only make this worse and you won't get anything out of him at the moment"Max informed her man.

"Why? Where is he?" Alec wondered what Max had done to him.

"At his penthouse laying on the floor where i knocked him out" Max answered

"Okat but i'm still going to talk to him" Alec told her.

"Hold me please" Max said softly Alec nodded and rested his back against the head boarded. Max sat infront of him leaning her back against his chest. Alec began to fiddle with Max hands as he turned them over and ran his fingers along her palm gently. Max smiled then turned to face him capturing his mouth with hers. They gently brushed past each others, then looked into their eyes and smiled before meeting again and again. Then Alec traced his tongue along Max bottom lip seeking entrance. Max happily and their tongues began to dance. They finally broke apart for air. Alec bagn to leave a trail of kisses along Maxs neck which made her purr and Alec smiled. Max turned her head to the side slightly to allow him more access to her neck as she gently rubbed the side of her head on his shoulder. Both transgenics purring.

"Max..i...want...you..as...my...mate" he told her between kisses.Max turned to face him and kissed him passionately

"Me too.. i always have i just didn't know how to tell you"Max replied and they began to kiss again...

Hiya readers,

I just thought i'd say sorry cause i know this chapter is kinda long. Did you Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please please let me know. Kelly xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Alec woke up later on that evening with Max in his arms. He gently rearranged himself without waking Max so he was laying next to her and Max was laying on her stomach. He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips and Max sleepily kissed him back. Then he slipped into a pair of casual jeans, dark green top and leather jacket. Alec left a small note on the pillow.

Shortly after this Max woke up dissappointed that Alec wasn't by herside but smiled then she seen the note on his pillow saying 'Maxie' in his hand writing. Max reached over and began to read it.

'Hey Princess,

Hope you slept well, sorry i had to leav to take care of some important business. Please meet me at Crash like we had planned. I even sorted out an outfit for you to wear so you can't be late.

All my love always.

smartass xxx'

Max smiled then looked over to the door where there was a pair of slim jeans and a red halter neck belly top. Along with her favourite leather jacket and boots. Max began to get dressed for a night out at Crash.

Mean while Alec sneaked into Logans apartment and headed to the living room overto his computer he wasn't surprised to see in still on the machine.

"Have you come to apologise Max?" Logan asked not turning around to see who it really was.

"No, she hasn't and it should be you who is apologising"Alec answered Logan stood up and turned on his heels to see a rather angery X5.

"You" Logan feared him.

"Who were you expecting the easter bunny or santa clause?" Alec hissed as he stormed right over to Logan who began to back away in fear.

"No, someone friendly...not you 494" Logan answered only to revieve X5-494's fist on his jaw.

"What was that for?" Logan put his hand to his face where he was punched

"Hitting my Max. How could you do such a horrible thing to her. She's never done anything to you. Then you go hit and cut her. Do you really hate us transgenics that must?" Alec answered

"Yes, 494, i do. You are all nothing but Animals. Transgenic filth..." as soon as the words left Logans mouth Aelcs hand was tightly around the humans neck holding his feet above the floor.

"Don't you dare call any transgenic that name. Stay the hell away from Max and this is your last warning. Okay roller boy" Alec growled danger clear visable in his eyes.

"You are an animal" Logan muttered looking into his eyes

"You better believe it...oh and just so you know theres a lot of male transgenics who don't like to see a human tring to steal transgenic females so you better watch out" Alec let go of Logan who then fell to the floor gasping for air.

"I'll get her back yet Alec. Just you wait and see" Logan promised watching Alec leave the apartment.

Alec made his way to crash. He walk in through the door and smiled when he saw Max laughing at something Cindy had sayed. He glanced over to the pool table to see Herbal and a rather drunken Sketchy in the middle of a game. Alec's eyes fell back on an alone Max as Cindy went to the bar.

"Miss me princess?" Alec whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he went to kiss her but she turned her head away smiling.

"Nope" she lied and Alec could tell she was smiling.

"Why is that?" he asked returning the smile as he swivled the chair around so Max was facing him.

"Well you made me all sore for a start" Max answered as she entwined her fingers with his.

"aaww babe i'm sorry but you didn't seem to mind at the time" he smiled thinking back to their previous activities.

"Yeah, that's true" Max smiled as Alec brushed his lips against hers. Then they met for a passionate kiss, Max slipped her hands under his top and began to trace his toned stomach with her finger. Until Alec pulled away slightly and breathed in sharply. Max eyes shot into his with concern in her eyes, he smiled back at her. Max moved the material up to see scratch marks.

"Did i..i'm sorry..i didn't mean to?" Max looked into Alecs eyes.

"It's alright Maxie. We marked each other as ours, the marks are just a little sore at the moment" he told her Max nodded.

"Do you want to dance?" Max asked her mate.

"Ofcourse Maxie" he smiled cheekily leading Max to the dance floor.

When they reached the dance floor Max wrapped her arms around Alec's neck. While Alec rested his on Max wait. They stared into each others eyes and smiled never looking away from each other.

"Maxie you can't stop smiling" Alec teased

"Neither can you. Your like that cat who got the cream" Max laughed

"No, I'm the cat who got his dream mate" he smiled

"Hey, i'm not complaining" she smiled sweetly

"Sounds like we'll get to do it again..soon" Alec said

"Ye..no" Max disagreed

"No" Alec repeated

"No" Max pointed out

"Why no?" Alec asked looking like someone had just slapped him.

"Cause we'll do it later not soon but later" she answered

"Jeez Max don't do that to me" Alec answered smiling and Max laughed

"So your okay? No regrets?" he added

""None at all. Why do you?" Max returned the question.

"No, i was just checking cause earlier you seemed to hold back a bit for a while and i was worried incase you'd regret what we done" Alec answered

"No, i don't regret it. I was just scared i guess to begin with cause i haven't been with a transgenic before and didn't know what to expect" Max softly told him.

"I totally know that feeling" Alec confessed as he pulled Max closer to him so their was no space between them. Max rested her head on Alec's chest and she could feel Alec's chin against her head.

"Hey we fit perfectly together" Max smiled

"Yeah, that's cause we belong together" Alec smiled against her skin as he planted soft kisses over his mark on her neck. Max turned her head to capture his lips with her own. Alec let go of Max hair and let it fall back into place to hide the mark.

Once the spng finished the happy couple made their way back to the table of friends. Unknown of what two so called friends were planning on doing to their new relationship.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting over by the bar was Logan and Asha.

"Asha you like Alec, don't you?" Logan asked

"That's a rather random question but yes. Not that it matters he's with Max" Asha stared into her glass of beer.

"Well, i've been thinking of a way to split them up but i'm going to need your help" Logan informed her.

"Sure spill" Asha smiled at the thought of them not being together.

"Well, we wait until Alec leaves the table and you can make Max jealous and hate Alec cause she'll see him kissing you" Logan told her revenge clearly shown in his eyes.

"Okay..so you want me to kiss Alec so Max thinks he's being unfaithful" Asha replied

"That's the plan" Logan said

"Okay, i'm good to go. What about Max?" Asha asked

"I'm going to try and do the same to her" Logan answered

"This is a rather good plan" Asha smiled and both humans waited until Alec left the table.

"I'll get us another pitcher" Max stood up ready to leave the table.

"No, let me Maxie" Alec gently took her hand and placed it to his lips.

"Hurray back" she smiled

"I will" he returned the smile and left the table.

"Nows you chance" Logan whispered to Asha who immediately left the table and headed in Alec's direction.

Alec asked for a pitcher of beer at the bar once he was given it he felt a hand on his arm thinking it was Max he turned around and smiled. Lips pushed against his, Alecs senses couldn't pick up Max scent.

Mean while at the table Max turned around to see what keeping her mate. The smile was wiped right off her face when she seen Alec and Asha lock lips.

"Cindy i gotta bounce" Max said and shrugged on her jacket.

"What's up boo" Cindy turned to face Max then followed her gaze to Asha and Alec.

"You go girl. Let Original Cindy sort him out for messin with her boo" Cindy added quickly hugging Max.

"Thanks. Speak to you later OC" Max was on the verge of tears.

"Sure thing" Cindy answered and watched Max leave.

Only Max didn't reach the fresh air outside the door as there was a barricade in the way, Logan.

"Maxie, i'm sorry, you know i'm always here for you" Logan told her as he tried to hug Max.

"Get out of my way" she growled and pushed him aside.

"Max you should be with me not him doesn't this prove Alec doesn't care about you" Logan called but Max kept running and running until she was at the Space Needle where she let the hurt, pain and uncontrollable sobs consume her. Max fell to her knees and the rain came pouring down ontop of her as she hurried her head in her hands.

"Asha what are you doing?" Alec pushed her away and held her at arms length.

"Kissing you cause i love you" she smiled up at him trying to kiss him again.

"I love Max" he reminded her as he pulled away.

"Why do you want her when you can have me?" Asha asked

"Out of my way" Alec growled heading over to Cindy.

"Alec your throwing away us" Asha called from behind him.

"Cindy where's Max?" Alec rushed the words out.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Alec asked rubbing his face where Original Cindy just slapped him.

"Messin with my boo. Original Cindy don't like that and is now gonna put a smack down on your sorry ass" Cindy lifted her hand again but Alec caught it.

"Cindy i didn't kiss her. Asha came onto me i swear i wouldn't do that to Max" Alec told her.

Both Cindy and Alec turned to see Asha and Logan arguing about how their plan failed.

"I gotta find Max" Alec told both Cindy and himself.

"She's at the Space Needle" Oc informed him.

"Thanks, Cindy" Alec headed towards the door.

"Aiight" Cindy answered then went over to Asha and Logan and started shouting at them.

Alec ran all the way to the Space Needle then as soon as the door closed behind him Alec blurred to the top. He could clearly hear Maxs soft sobs. He slowly climbed out of the broken window and walked up to Max.

"Why was i so stupid?" she whispered to herself

"Max" Alec whispered as he kneeled down next to her and tried to hug her.

"Alec go away, i can't believe you'd do that to me" Max hissed at him as she stood up, turned her back to him while wiping her tears away and headed for the broken window.

"No, Max listen it isn't what you think. She came into me" Alec quickly found out how annoyed Max was when she turned around and punched him hard in the jaw.

"You didn't seem to be pushing her away" Max yelled at him.

"I thought she was you but realise it wasn't look just listen" Alec tried to explain.

"No, you listen. I finally managed to get the words out and tell you that i love you, Then you asked me to be your mate and this is what you do to me..go and kiss another girl. I don't want to talk to you anymore" Max cut in. she turned to leave but Alec blurred closer and grabbed her hand.

"Let go" Max growled looking into his eyes

"I can't lose you" he whispered

"Well you should have thought about that beforeing sticking you tongue down Ashas throat" Max snapped.

"Max i'm telling you i didn't make a move on her" Alec confessed.

"Whatever you need to tell yourslef" Max pulled her hand away from Alecs grip and blurred inside the broken window.

She sighed in relief as she couldn't sense Alec follow her but her senses kicked in at the last minute but it was too late as Alec blurredup behind her and tackled her to the ground. He pinned Max underneath him, she throw punch after punch until Alec caught both her fists in his hands and held them there.

"You can't run away from this Max. Logan and Asha teamed up to try and split us up" Alec softly told a wriggling Max who was trying to escape.

"Your liying" Max retorted

"No i'm not. If you don't believe me ask Cindy" Alec answered Max stopped struggling and looked deep into his eyes.

"How could you?" Max whispered

"I didn't do anything wrong" He answered

"But you did" Max replied

"Kiss me?" Alec softly ordered

"What?" Max thought she had miss heard him.

"You heard" he answered

"Hell no. Not after you've kissed her" Max said refering to Asha.

"Well if you do you'll know if i kissed Asha or not because her taste would be in my mouth" Alec informed Max.

Slowly Alec leaned over Max and their lips met for a slow kiss as both transgenics tongues searched and explored soon the kiss transformed passionately.

"Sorry i punched you" Max apologised as she gently rubbed the area of his face where it was slightly red. She now knew he didn't kiss her back but pushed her away.

"I'm alright Maxie" Alec stood up and held out his hand for hers which she took and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry about thinking..you know" Max hugged him.

"It's fine i would have thought the same in that situation" Alec answered

"Let's go home" Alec smiled

"I agree" Max answered.

Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly. P.s Sprry i know that chapter was kinda long.


End file.
